Dragon Age: The Anchor
by TheWildFooL
Summary: "The story of Inquisitor Lavellan has deepened... First the Conclave, then Corypheus, and finally Solas missing. It doesn't end there. Don't you remember? I write Tragedy, not happily ever after." — Varric Tethras
1. Prologue - Here Lies My End

**_Dragon Age: The Anchor_**

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do not own Dragon Age series nor its characters...well can I say I owned my custom Dalish Inquisitor? Ah, never mind. Let the after story begin!)**_

* * *

><p><em>Here Lies My End<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ever heard of the tale of the Inquisitor? An elf he was, not just any ordinary everyday elf...a Dalish! Yeah, he was angry when he woke up to the amazing view of a couple of swords.<em>**_ Too damn bad it's wasn't darkspawn in tutu's holding those swords...maybe he would have laughed. **Born a hero? There's no such damn thing. Growing into hero shoes? Shit, if the Hero of Fereldan can make it happen and Hawke can do so, then why not? Am I getting too ahead of myself or am I going nowhere with this? Okay, first thing is his clan name is Lavellan (**he says fuck any other clan who trys to claim him, or at least the look on his face did**) birth name, Faelon. And no I don't know the meaning, anyway as much as I'd love to go through the whole story...the Inquisitor threatened to singe my chest hair off...can't have that happening...**_

_**Funny thing Chuckles is missing. And then there is the Orlesian Empire becoming an enemy and not holding up to their agreement...we also can't forget the many assassination attempts on the Inquisitors life. **_

_**You know I talked to him one time after the first assassination attempt, it was a bloody fucking mess...he appeared not to be worried at all I asked,** "Why?" _

_**He goes onto say,** "The voices told me to have no fear, should I meet my end at the blade of an assassin."_

_**Heh, not even just that...the mark on his hand, what'd they call it...the Anchor? That thing seems to be the only true threat to his life. It's been a year since Chuckles went missing, two months since the ending of the very last rift.** (Fucking things were everywhere, they spread into the Tevinter Imperium. And since Faelon was faithfully in bumps with Magistrate sparkles, he couldn't just leave them to get swallowed up by a horde of shit hungry demons)** The mages say that there is no way to cure him of the mark, that it will only continue to spread until it's host is dead. If the stories of a Wardens end tale is terrifying, and Hawke's demise in the fade is a heartbreaker...then this must be the most depressing one of them all...**_

* * *

><p>"Inquisitor, a message has arrived for you."<p>

Faelon looked up from his paperwork. "Ah! Let's hope this is not another marriage proposal?" He laughed a little with a small smile. Cullen nervously wrinkled his brow as he silently awaited. "Now let's see here..."

"Inquisitor Lavellan have you..." Josephine stopped when she noticed Cullen standing to the side, "There you are! You delivered the letters? Where are they?"

"The Inquisitor has them..." Cullen replied with slight worry.

Josephine tapped her quill pen against her clipboard. Sighing in frustration she shook her head, "Why? We've been through this more than twenty times!"

Cullen turned to look at her, "You've actually counted all the times...?" Josephine glared at him. He was sure that if she was a mage, she'd have set him on fire by now.

"You," she pointed almost in a threatening manner, "And me. Talk later." She huffed and turned her attention to see the smirk fall from Faelon's face.

He stood quickly and slammed his fist against the table, "Cullen, what sort of bullshit is this?! Is this a joke? Cause if so, it is not funny. And this person has horrible elvish...could hardly read this shit!"

"Then the worst has been confirmed." Cullen muttered, as he gripped tightly at the hilt of his sword. "Before I brought this to you, I had a Dalish elf translate it. Josephine does that answer your question? Why the mail was brought directly to Lavellan? I couldn't find you. Anyway, he would not tell me what the writing said, only gathering a small group – warriors and hunters alike." He grimanced slightly, "I came to you directly to confirm my worries."

"Wait, wait, wait...what does the letter say exactly?" Josephine asked sternly.

Faelon sighed heavily, "It'll be tad choppy but, it says; 'Dareth da'len. Dar el elgar, na lin mi numin ma serannas. Dareth shiral na aravel lin suledin shem sulevin halam. Sahlin sa sulevin then.'"

"I'll spread the alert out to the troops." Cullen began to walk towards the door.

"No, no, no. Absolutely not!" Josephine demanded as she tapped her foot against the cold stone floor.

Cullen looked over his shoulder, "And why not? Are you the commander?"

"No, I am not. However, I can point out a main reason why alerting the troops will doom the Inquisitor. If you do that without knowing your target, then you will be in circles. The Inquisitor would be vulnerable to any attempts on his life." She looked over at Faelon, "Not saying that you can't handle yourself Lord Lavellan, but with your failing health..."

"Would it truly matter Josephine?" Faelon ran his fingers through his thick hair, "We will send word. Meet up in the war room." He turned his back and sighed heavily, "You are both dismissed."

"But Inquisitor—"

"I said dismissed, Commander Cullen..." Faelon raised his voice and clentched his teeth.

Cullen quickly bowed, "As you are Inquisitor."

"Lord Lavellan, I shall alert our scout. If that is agreed?" Josephine waited patiently and received a nod from the tired elf. "Right, then as you are my Lord..." She frowned as she walked away silently muttered to herself, "Leliana, we need you the most and yet, you have given your duties to the Chantry as the new divine...Faelon needs his spy master back."

Faelon crumpled the paper up and threw it across the room. He slammed his fist on his desk and he gritted his teeth as he slowly slide down into a sitting position. He sank into his thoughts, giving into the voices in his head. "You tell me to not be afraid. Not to feel fear, but my death will come. By dagger or by anchor...I'm slowly dying. I will not turn my back on those who need me."

A sharp pain ran from the mark of his hand straight to his heart. "Ngh!" He cradled his hand against his chest, as gasped for air – desperate to fill his burning lungs. "Dammit..." He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. The others held no understanding of why the anchor was causing him so much pain, but he did. It was the veil being stressed by the creatures of the fade. Each time they would press against the veil – it felt like someone was stabbing him multiple times and twisting.

In a way, he hoped the pain would all end and he could find peace in death. However, with Solas at large, the Inquisition would deem him a threat until he is finally captured.


	2. Chapter 1 - Snake of Orlais

**_Dragon Age: The Anchor_**

By: TheWildFool2011

_**(I do not own Dragon Age series nor its characters...well can I say I owned my custom Dalish Inquisitor? Ah, never mind. Let the after story begin!)**_

* * *

><p><em>Snake of Val Royeaux<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>You can never trust a snake. That's what they say, and I agree. You allowed the snake to bite, because you took the wrong step. Now, it tricked you into trusting it...never trust a snake.<em>**

**_Or else..._**

**_You'll wound up dead._**

* * *

><p><em>1 <strong>month<strong>, 6 **days** ago..__._

"Awww, damn shame ya gotta leave, yeah?" Sera exclaimed as she leaned against Iron Bull. "Be seeing you soon, right?"

"It'd probably be best to be away for a long time, _Varric_..." Cassandra stated as she saddled up the horse for Varric, "We'll try not to miss you too much."

"Oh, Seeker! You do me so horribly." Varric grinned, "I'll make sure not to take a long time. Just for you Seeker...I know you're a fan of the chest hairs." He winked as she rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Damn little..." She began to mutter to herself.

"Come now, Seeker...give the guy a break." Iron Bull gave a hearty laugh, "This can't be the last we see of our dwarven friend! He'll be back real soon." Sera climbed atop Iron Bull's back and held onto his horns. "Oh, free copy of that new title?"

Faelon sighed, "It is upsetting to see my partner in crime leave! Oh, whatever shall I do?"

"Avoid the Seeker is what you'll be doing..." Varric smirked as he muttered. He checked his traveling bag, "Hard In Hightown... Inquisitor." He tossed the book to the elf, "My special edition. All volumes in one whole book of interesting. You know for all your troubles..."

"I didn't miss you!" Cole came running up to the group. He panted slightly, "Everyone, said you left. But, you are here."

Varric smiled softly, "Slow down kid. I haven't gone anywhere yet..."

Cole look at him with a frown, "Can I come with?" He tilted his head slightly.

"Kid the Inquisitor needs you more than I do," Varric said warmly, "You'll be his blade in the shadows, while Sera will be the arrow from outta nowhere." He laughed at the last part. Sera giggled as well.

"Sounds befitting enough..." Cullen commented dully. He leaned against the gates, "It'll be nightfall soon, why not leave early morning?"

"Nice save stuff shirt..." Sera muttered with her lip poked out as she glared at the Commander. Cullen cut his eyes over at the sneeky elf and snorted slightly. Sera stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to sigh.

"Nah, can't leave tomorrow. Now is better because, Ser Aveline would hand my ass too me if I keep delaying like this." Varric placed his bag on his back. He turned around to come face to face with what seemed to be a very _short _horse. "This a joke?"

"Absolutely, not Varric." Cassandra smirked as she handed the reins over to the dwarf. "He's just your size and I assumed you would be jumping with joy."

"Nice card hand there, Seeker..." Varric grumbled as he sized the miniature horse, "Why?"

"The others were gone." Cassandra stated plainly, "You know, training and such."

"Seeker..."

"This one is a huge fan of your chest hairs...and books." Cassandra stated sarcastically.

"Dammit Seeker!" Varric sighed in frustration, "Fine, keep playing that game." He mounted the miniature horse. "You better get me to where I have to go." He petted the horses' mane, "Well, Inquisitor don't try to replace me with another dwarf?"

"That'd be damn near impossible!" Faelon snickered as he watched his friend set off on his journey. "Varric you know your the one and only dwarf with the amazing chest hairs! All other dwarves have pathetic excuses for chest hairs, I'm sure Cassandra would agree."

"Ugh..." Cassandra grunted in disgust.

Varric laughed, "Sure, whatever you say Inquisitor. Back to Kirkwall I go." He kicked the horse lightly, "Kid no causing strange mishaps? Cats dancing...that was a good one. Try messing with the dogs?"

Cole smiled slightly, "The mice didn't run. It raised moral to see the cats dance." Sera peered over Iron Bull and tilted her head.

"That was you? I was wondering why the cats where acting weird, almost like Templars on lyrium, you know the one that don't make 'em crazy." Sera giggled to herself, "Do it again, right?"

"Yes," Cole responded plainly. He waved at Varric, the others joined in as well. "See you later Varric!"

"Have a safe trip!" Krem exclaimed as he watched the dwarf distance himself.

Josephine waved her hand above her head, "Come back with many stories, Varric! I'll gladly listen to them."

"Yes! Do have a safe trip now? Be sure to bring some Hanged Man ale?" Dorian asked as he placed his elbow on Faelon's shoulder. "I heard it tasted like piss. I'd like to see if that is true for myself."

"And if it actually taste like piss?" Faelon raised his brow with a smirk on his face. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

Dorian poked his lip out, "Then curse the man who made the ale to be taken by talking darkspawn."

"A sight to see."

"For the Wardens love..." Dorian purred slightly with a devious glint in his eyes. "Anyway, I do believe you have mail to read tomorrow. Shall we feast tonight?"

Faelon raised his eyebrows, "Don't know, shall we?"

"I much rather allow you to decided..." He muttered as he hooked his arm around Faelon's shoulder. Noticing that the others with the exception of Cole, had left. He decided that it would be best to retire to his quarters after a quickly meal.

"Cole?" Faelon called out as he stopped to look over his should. This also caused Dorian to stop as well, as he peeked over his own shoulder.

"Yes?" Cole sat down where he stood.

Dorian smiled, "Are you coming to eat or...?"

"Not now." The blonde haired gazed into the distance, "It's cold, but fine. I'm sad but, happy – he'll return."

Faelon frowned slightly, "Get some rest, Cole. I don't want to hear that you've been up all night, okay?" He watched as Cole nodded slightly.

**_~•~•~~•~_**

Faelon had returned from eating along with Dorian, to his room. He sat down at his desk and began to read through his papers. Most of them letters of thanks, a few threats from the Qunari for allowing their ship to explode and others from small rulers ask him to take their daughters hands in marriage.

He sighed as he rubbed his temples, "Just as I thought, I would spend the night alone..." A small smiled appeared on his face.

"You know I can never leave you alone, Inquisitor..." Dorian swayed his way over towards the elf. Faelon looked up from his papers, watching Dorian. The man gazed leeringly at him, it nearly gave him chills up his spine at the Altus's touch.

Dorian slowly began to massage the weary elf's shoulders. Faelon relaxed into Dorian's touch. It felt great to him, especially after so many volunteer jobs to continue to rebuild Haven. He knew he deserved this moment – even if only for an hour, apparently Dorian believed so as well.

Slightly bent, Dorian brushed his lips against Faelon's ear. "It seems you are _melting _in my touch," lightly he bit down on the tip of his partners' ear. A small moan emerged from the Inquisitor, "Dear me! What would the people say...Lord Lavellan moaning at the _touch _of another _man_..."

"Ar serannas sahlin," Faelon muttered as he reached up to grab the other mans' arm, "Alas, I care not for what they say..." Dorian fixed the chair so that they faced each other.

"You are just as bad as all outdoors, now aren't you?"

"Shut up..." Faelon stayed seated and pulled Dorian closer towards him. He buried his face into the other man's stomach, he inhaled his scent. "I could stay like this all day..."

"Me and you both, Faelon." Dorian sighed. He ran his fingers through the elf's growing hair. "Not going to shave the back and sides?"

"Not yet," he pulled Dorian down into his lap. He looked up and grabbed the Altus by his collar, he kissed him with passion and grace. Dorian leaned farther into the kiss – deepening. Faelon excitedly opened his mouth, allowing Dorian his much deserved entry.

Eagerly Dorian stole upon this chance, slowly slipping his tongue in – only stopping once he found the others'. Faelon began to fight furiously for dominance – Dorian marveled in his own thoughts, though he wasn't going to give into the elf. Their tongues danced around each other, twisting and twirling around – Dorian gripped Faelon's chin and turned his own head to the side trying deepen the kiss. Faelon smirked and lightly grazed his teeth over his lovers' tongue.

After, a few minutes they broke the kiss – panting and smiling. Dorian reached up and grabbed his hand – slowly brought the scarred hand to his lips. "I love you beyond anything and everything...I don't know what I'd do if you died."

Faelon's smile slowly dwindled, it had been a long time since he thought about death. For him it wasn't just a small scar that was infectious nor was it a poison he mistakenly swallowed – but something that he was burdened with, a curse his clan called it. The curse was killing him, slowly.

From time to time he would feel impulses – his nerve's would tingle. That was back in 9:41 Dragon, not too long ago but, long enough. Now it worsened, he would be bedridden for weeks. At times he would have trouble breathing, which scared the other's. The advisors made sure to keep his illness a secret due to the many threatening letters Faelon received.

"Do not worry, no ill fate shall befall me." Faelon sighed, his brows wrinkled as he looked at Dorian. "Though I may forever have this anchor – I shall not allow it to shy me away from my duties and the one I love."

Dorian looked at him for a few minutes, his smile stayed – however it was much more saddened. He knew that eventually one day the anchor would take Faelon away from him and everyone that surrounded him. He nodded in reassurance that everything would be alright, even if he knew it wasn't.

Faelon took his free hand and ran it alongside Dorian's jawline. He raised Dorian's head to meet the younger man eye to eye, "Ma sa'lath, Mythall protect you – ma vhenan."

Dorian nearly smirked, "I don't believe I understand the language of your people..." He felt Faelon press his forehead against his own.

"Era seranna ma," Faelon muttered with a light laugh, "I believe you understood me, ma vhenan." He closed his allowing the calming moment to sink in. Dorian directed his eyes downwards, eyes slightly closed as he enjoyed the moment of silence.

Faelon then caught the Altus by surprise when kissed him, head tilted and hand firmly on the back of his shaved head. Dorian kissed him back, feeling a tear slide down his cheek. For the rest of that night the two found themselves wrapped tightly in each others' arms.

**_~•~•~•~•~•~_**

Faelon skimmed through his old mail, looking for anything with importance. Alas, he found none that caught his eye. He yawned and stretched his arms across his desk, only knocking quills and empty jars of ink over. Laying his head down, he closed his eyes thinking to himself – it had been a month since Varric had departed and four weeks since Dorian had left as well.

Dorian promised he would return to his side as soon as he could. He told everyone that he wanted to dig his country out from the shitload of lies they have drowned in for centuries. He wanted to go to a higher power to ask for the abolishment of slavery – one of Tevinter's strong points. More than ever he wished to challenge the books of Tevinter history, with the new found theory he had obtained from journeying with the Inquisition. Promising to return with good news the Altus set off with a few of the Inquisition's strongest soldiers – on a nearly impossible mission.

Vivienne had also departed, several days after Dorian. She claimed that she would stay in touch and wanted to keep an alliance with Faelon's force's. Vivienne also said, she would keep a watchful eye for Solas and will capture him and immediately send the middle aged elf to Skyhold.

Faelon wasn't sure if he could believe Vivienne. He trusted that she would send Solas his way however, with the many disagreements and everything she had done within the castle of Skyhold he wasn't certain he could trust the Grand Enchantress. In every decision he made and step he took, from sending troops to help refugees too helping defend smaller lands and travelers – the woman had challenge him. She had pressured him, angered him – questioning the ways of his clan as well as his beliefs. They had at one time, gotten to the point where they were flinging fireballs and casting lightening spells at each other. Everyone that did witness, were powerless to stop them, but they were able to get the others. Solas had pushed his way pass Sera and Iron Bull, as Varric quickly stepped to the side grabbing Cole out of the elf's way. He managed to stop the two from trying to kill each other however, his timing was quite poor. Vivienne managed to scorch Faelon's back with a powerful lightening spell.

It was that one and only time, he could not fully trust the Grand Enchantress. Though he allowed her to stay and continued to work along side her, two weeks after the fight. Even though she left, Faelon's distain for her was strong.

He was knocked away from his thoughts when he noticed Cole standing at the door. "Oh, it's Cole..." When it sunk in he jumped a few feet out of his chair, "Dammit, Cole! You can't do that..." His heart pound, feeling like it would jump out of his chest.

Cole turned his head to the side, "Sorry...?" He replied slightly unsure on how to respond to the elf.

Faelon stood up with a sigh. He ran his hand through the thickest part of his hair, "It's fine. A simple knock next time, yes?" He saw Cole nod, and over to the young man, "Shall we?" He allowed Cole to leave first as he closed the door.

There was silence between the two, with the exception of the crows. He had been noticing the odd increase of the messengers within the hall – as well as his private quarters. He wandered to himself if he should address the spy division as to why, there are so many crows within his private vicinity. Faelon shuttered at the amount of crows.

"They are here to protect. No need to fear them." Cole replied as he opened the following door – patiently waiting for the elf. They exited to the throne room, Faelon watched Cole who had zigzaged in and out of the crowd. "Hurry..." Cole muttered.

Faelon just silently followed not because, Cole asked but due to his curious nature. He suddenly spoke up, "Cole about those crows..." Cole glanced back to acknowledge him as he continue onward to the tavern, "Why are they are around? If I recall Leliana specifically used them as messengers...has things changed this much within the spy division since her departure?"

Cole shrugged slightly, "I don't know about the spy division, but those _crows _are different. They...remind me of the fade. Spirits..." The had once again, gone silent as Faelon followed him into the bar.

Faelon wrinkled his brow slightly. _'The crows remind him...of the fade? Then again they do seem...odd.' _He allowed an uneasy sigh to escape his being. First, the marriage proposals; then the death threats and mistrust and now stalker crows. He hoped that the Creators were playing with him about the birds – the thought of being watched by possessed crows was not comforting.

"Aye, Inquisitor! Good to see you out and about," Krem exclaimed as he stood at attention – properly greeting the elf before taking his usual seat back, "Much better than sulking all day. And plus, it isn't good for your health to be stuck in your room like a damsel in distress."

"Yes, much better than being the damsel in distress." Faelon exclaimed sarcastically as he followed Cole up the steps. "Bull up stairs?"

"Yes sir! Just about everyone if I'm not mistaken..." Krem lifted his tankard to take a swallow.

Faelon followed closely behind the blonde. The boy had yet to say anything as he headed to Sera's room. When he knocked on the wall, the girl nearly jumped out of her shoes.

"Shit! Can't be roaming about all freaky like," Sera turned back around, "About ready, yeah? You know...going up to talk about the big people stuff."

"Uhh, I'm sorry?" Cole said, once again sounding unsure of himself. "Yes, everyone's waiting."

"Right then, you've got Inquizzy glowie over there. Just lemme finish up this prank..." Sera respond with the giggle of a child. "It's gonna be right brilliant, this one! Watch this..."

Faelon poked his head from behind Cole. He watched as Sera had attached something that look to be explosive at an arrow, in which she nocked the arrow carefully on her bow. "Sera, you really believe-"

"Yeah, yeah! Now shut it! And just...watch," Sera pulled the string of the bow back. Aiming directly at the ground, where Cullen stood as well as some of the other soldiers and one of Iron Bull's men.

Just before Faelon could go back to his question, the mischievous elf released her hold on the string. Faelon quickly pushed pass Cole to alert the men outside. Sera snorted as she laughed, "Oh, they'll love this one! I'm tellin' ya Fae!"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Faelon looked at the blonde elf as she brushed him off. "Commander Cullen!" Cullen along with a few others looked up, some saluting and others waving. "No! I'm not-! Ugh, move away from the area!" He tried to direct the lot of them, only to have Grim move off to the side as he watched on.

"-Two, one...and BOOM!" Sera yelled as she ducked down to avoid flying dirt. Faelon was hit with a chunk of the dirt. Cole on the other hand had dodged swiftly as he crawled to sit beside Sera.

"I can't believe..." Faelon wiped his face off dumbfounded. Sera jumped up and grabbed both Cole and Faelon, running up the stairs giggling. Once they reached the top, Faelon yanked his arm from Sera's grip, "What is wrong with you?!"

"What? Don't think it's a big funny when the stuffed shirts are knocked flat on their arse?" Sera released Cole and crossed her arms, "Pfft, that's right I'm talkin' to top stuffy."

"What in Andraste's name are you two arguing about?" Cassandra spoke up as she raised from her seat.

"Ain't nothin' no more. What we here 'bout? Better be important, yeah?" Sera grumbled as she went to go take her seat.

"Very important actually." Thom replied as he stared at the candle fire. He sighed as he rubbed his temples, "Finished saving the whole damned world, and received no answered questions. Where's the sense in that?"

Iron Bull belched loudly as he slammed his tankard down on the table. It silenced everyone as the candle fire nearly went out, but Faelon brought it back to life. "I'm not in the fucking business of being kept in the dark boss," he cracked his knuckles, "I'll find that damned bald scrawny little elf and squeeze the shit outta him if I have to!" He growled to himself and went back to nursing his drink.

"Don't think, baldy would be pleased with that, tiny." Sera exclaimed sarcastically.

Cole sat down on the steps next to the door leading outside. "He felt bad...but didn't know how to explain." He removed his hat, keeping a tight grip on both side.

Faelon snorted, "And what better way to explain yourself than to disappear altogether, right?" Faelon sighed, "I don't have time to chase Solas's shadow. I have death threats lingering over my head and have yet to meet this replacement for head of the Inquisition's spy division."

Cassandra pulled out a parchment from her pouch. "That is another issue we are going to discuss, right now." Faelon poured all his attention to the strong women, "Lelianna had sent this message describing this _replacement _saying..." She unrolled the paper onto the desk.

Faelon leaned against the wall, quietly waiting. As he looked over st the paper, "Good news, hopefully?" He muttered quietly.

_"I know you have been waiting patiently and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. My replacement is an Antivan, and of course as I explained before, I know him very well. He is highly reliable if not very deadly. You can count on him, I assure you. He is a very busy man and is desperately trying to find a replacement. He asked me to not disclose this information, and that if you wish to know more – he'd be more than happy to explain himself to you. Also, though I am the new Divine, I shall continue the search for Solas and his origins. May the Maker guide your steps and Andraste be your shield."_ Cassandra seated herself as she rolled the paper back up and tossed the message to Faelon. "This sounds...ominous, who am I to question and judge so quickly..."

"I'm sure Varric and I would-"

Cassandra clenched her fist, "Inquisitor..we've more important matters to address." Faelon smirked as he rolled his eyes.

Sera raised her hand and began talking, "I know who we're 'bout to go on 'bout." She then fell silent as everyone awaited her answer.

"Please, don't keep up in suspension." Cullen marched up the steps, with dirt spots on his face and all over his armour. Cassandra raised a brow at his appearance, "Don't say a word."

"Oh, that bitch, the girly mage who thinks she better than us." Sera remarked blandly. "Well, she ain't too crazy for wanting magey people in a place far from us normal people, however what she did to Inquizzly Fae here, wasn't right. I'd be just as suspicious as him. Watch 'er all careful like, right?"

Thom nodded, "I agree with Sera. Even as you deal with the threats and Solas's MIA – you should keep watchful eyes out for her. I know a snake when I see one Inquisitor. Just as much of a dangerous ally she is as an enemy, someone to watch over."

Iron Bull looked inside his tankard turning it upwards, "I'm with Blackwall, her ways were impressive but, now the hole in the sky is gone and all the information about you and your Dalish clan, the Inquisition...she's proved herself dangerous Boss. I wouldn't drop my guard for a second." He sat the tankard down, "The Ben-Hassrath would love her being around."

"She plays the game well." Cullen walked towards the window, "All too well..." He watched as the soldiers marched kicking up loose dirt and grass.

"She doesn't understand herself, only that she has a terrible distain for you." Cole blurted out, "All ways watching, like a hawk in the sky. Seeing what makes you tick, what sends you over edge, she knew she was on top. Knowing your reactions helped her a great deal."

"Vivienne has probably helped herself to may of our secrets," Cassandra exclaimed with worry, "Inquisitor, I believe Solas is not as much of a high priority as Vivienne. We have no clue on what information she has chosen to record and take."

Faelon slid down against the wall. He rubbed his temples, the whole conversation was giving him a headache. He knew he had to play the game and he needed to play it the same way he did at Winter Palace in Halamshiral. Vivienne had already dealt her cards and one upped Faelon, but he was sure with Josephine's help and Lelianna's advice – he knew he'd be set up to win and expose her fraudulence.

Sera glanced at Faelon and noticed his unease, "Look, mister Inquizzly, you aren't on your own. I've got contacts, yeah, Friends of Red Jenny, they can grab a hold of the big stuffy information."

Cullen looked down at the windowsill. He pondered on there matter, "I..I'll get in contact with some people."

"People?" Sera questioned with a wide grin on her face.

Cullen grumbled with a sigh, "Yes, people from-" he paused abruptly, "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"I don't have to explain myself in you," Sera placed her hands on her hips, mimicking him with a deep furiously threw his hands up in defeat as he mumbled to himself as he stepped pass Cole and slammed the door close.

Sera looked off to the side, "Wonder what crawled up that stuffy arse, eh?" She grinned as Iron Bull laughed as he smacked Thom on his back. "Tits."

Cassandra snorted with disgust. She stood up from her seat and walked over to Faelon, stooping to his level. Faelon looked up when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, "We will work through this together, Inquisitor. As we did with the Breach, Corypheus, Venatori and Orlais – we shall survive this, trust me." Cassandra gave him an encouraging smile.

Faelon gave her a quick smile, however it fell as quickly as it came. He wondered if this was a way for The Creator's of telling him that he is not done and that he will continue to fight until he dies. "Okay, I'll take this into consideration and I shall have Lelianna's old quartrers cleaned for the Inquisition's new spy master."

"This is going to be one hell of a journey, Inquisitor." Thom exclaimed as he raised up, "I'm ready for orders and will be here to help."

Iron Bull stood as well and began to head down the steps with Sera clinging to his horns. "Boss the Bull's Chargers are under your command. I've been talking with them and they said the merc life ain't as exciting as this. You know where I'll be."

"I said I'll help and that is what I'll do. I...want to stay with the Inquisition. It's something good fighting the bad," Cole responded as everyone had gotten up. "That's good, killing the things that hurt people."

"Ma serannas, emma enansal falon." Faelon whispered with a small smile. He ruffled Cole's hair as he and Cassandra walked out the door.


End file.
